This application makes reference to and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. Section 119 from an application entitled, xe2x80x9cMeasuring device and method of cross-inertia-moment in limited angular rotary axisxe2x80x9d, filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on May 20, 2002 and there duly assigned Serial No. 2002-27855.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to measurement of cross-inertia-device, and in particular, to a method and device for measuring cross-inertia-moment in a multiple axis LOS (line of sight) stabilizer applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, cross-inertia-moment of a rotary body, such as an automobile""s wheel balancer or textile machine""s wheel balancer, is measured and calibrated to maintain high speed rotation. Such measurement of cross-inertia-moment in a high speed rotary machine is measured by using changes in the reaction force generated in a bearing that supports the angular rotary axis as the object to be measured is continuously rotated. Hence, by measuring the changes in the reaction force generated in the bearing and expecting the cross-inertia-moment of a high-speed machine or static unbalance amount of the rotatory body, or the object to be measured based on the change, the rotatory axis is finally calibrated.
Unfortunately however, the cross-inertia-moment measurement described above is not applicable to the angular rotatory axis, particularly to multiple axis LOS stabilizer using multiple axis gimbals. That is, although the conventional measurement is applicable to a high-speed, unlimited rotatory machinery, it cannot measure the cross-inertia-moment in a limited rotatory machinery and does not work for low-speed rotary machinery, either.
The present invention is directed to a method and device for measuring cross-inertia-moment in a limited angular rotary axis, particularly, multiple axis gimbals.
Accordingly, there is provided the measuring device of cross-inertia-moment in a limited angular rotary axis, including: a base plate; a pair of first supporters, each end portion being secured on the base plate through a load cell, for supporting a first rotatory axis; a second supporter installed inbetween the first supporters to be able to rotate round the first rotatory axis, for supporting a second rotatory axis that is orthogonal to the first rotatory axis; and a roller installed inside of the second supporter, being rotatable round the second rotatory axis.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a measuring method of the cross-inertia-moment in a limited angular rotatory axis, the method including: (a) a first measuring procedure, including the substeps of: securing a first rotatory axis in a roller, wherein the roller includes the first rotatory axis that is supported by four load cells, a second rotatory axis that is orthogonal to the first rotatory axis and is rotatable round the first rotatory axis, and a third rotatory axis that is orthogonal to the first rotatory axis and the second rotatory axis, respectively, and is rotatable; applying sine wave vibration to the second rotatory axis; detecting signals outputted from each load cell by the applied vibration to the second rotatory axis; and calculating, based on the outputted signals from each load cell, moment and cross-inertia-moment for the first rotatory axis; (b) a second measuring procedure, including the substeps of: disposing, at the roller, the third rotatory axis to face the same direction with the first rotatory axis, and securing the first rotatory axis; applying sine wave vibration to the second rotatory axis; detecting signals outputted from each load cell by the applied vibration to the second rotatory axis; and calculating, based on the outputted signals from each load cell, moment and cross-inertia-moment for the third rotatory axis; (c) a third measuring procedure, including the substeps of: securing the second rotatory axis at the roller; applying sine wave vibration to the first rotatory axis; detecting signals outputted from each load cell by the applied vibration to the first rotatory axis; and calculating, based on the outputted signals from each load cell, moment and cross-inertia-moment for the second rotatory axis; (d) a fourth procedure, including the substeps of: disposing, at the roller, the third rotatory axis to face the same direction with the initial direction of the second rotatory axis, and securing the second rotatory axis; applying sine wave vibration to the first rotatory axis; detecting signals outputted from each load cell by the applied vibration to the first rotatory axis; and, calculating, based on the outputted signals from each load cell, moment and cross-inertia-moment for the third rotatory axis.